1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method of making and transporting a container with a carrying handle and a container with a carrying handle therefor.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only, and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
The present application relates to a carrying handle that is configured to be gripped such as for carrying of a container, for example a large-volume packaging made, for instance, from a cardboard material, from a plastic material, or from such like material, which carrying handle comprises a grip band that is configured to be shortened, before coming into use, by at least one fold structure, or fold arrangement, and the grip band is fixed in this position.
Some carrying handles are configured to be gripped such as for carrying, having simple embodiments of reasonable cost. For this purpose, a reinforcing band is glued over the respective ends of the grip band and transverse with respect to the grip band. In addition, the grip band comprises fold structures, or fold arrangements, which are held together by means of an adhesive point. To transfer accordingly, the grip band that is shortened by the fold structure, or fold arrangement, into the use position. Which may allow a pertaining loop structure that is configured to be carried. It is necessary or desired to release the pertaining adhesive connection. This can also happen unintentionally. For instance, while storing, or transporting such containers, the pertaining adhesive connection could be disrupted. This is because, the grip band offers beginning points, or surfaces, that allow for the possible release of the pertaining adhesive connection. The present application is to provide remedies.